Sing
by AnimexHPgrl91
Summary: A new girl has arrived at McKinley High, will she turn the school on it's head? Rated M for Language for now
1. Prologue

_A/U. Hiyas! This idea kind of popped into my head and I have no idea if it's going to be good but I'd really like to know what people think to know if I should continue. To anyone who's read my other story I have no idea when I'll update. I've got major writers block on that one. Also readers of my other story may notice this characters name is Alice too. I'm sad to say I have the naming originality of a house fly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that will be used throughout this fic_

The New Directions had spent the last few weeks keeping Rachel Berry away from the new girl, Alice. It wasn't that they thought anything was wrong with the new girl, they just didn't want another "Sunshine Incident" as they'd begun calling it. They didn't know if Alice was talented in any way but Rachel had developed a habit of scouting (stalking) new kids just in case they did and from what they did know about Alice, which wasn't a lot, the poor girl would probably have a panic attack if Rachel got within 50 feet of her.

The first thing they had discovered about Alice was that she enjoyed cosplay. This was easy enough to figure out since she came in the first day of school decked out as a Hogwarts student. The second thing they'd discovered was that while Alice walked the halls with pride in her outfits she was also painfully shy. They'd discovered this when Tina had approached her to compliment her outfit and Alice had run off down the hall. In the few weeks they'd been in school Alice had received several slushy facials but they didn't really seem to faze her. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes had been there to witness her very first and she had very calmly walked into the bathroom. Mercedes had followed her afraid the girl would freak out but when she went in Alice was standing at a sink calmly washing her outfit as if she'd been doing it as long as any of the glee clubbers.

The last, and by far most interesting, thing currently known about the new girl was that she wanted to be in Glee Club. Rachel had caught site of the girl watching through the door of the choir room while they were practicing several times before she said anything. "I think she's a spy," Rachel had declared when she'd finally tried to go open the door to see if the girl wanted to come in, only to have Alice dart down the hall before Rachel even reached the door. After the accusation Puck did some research (he broke into Figgins' office and went through Alice's transcripts) and discovered the school the girl had come from previously hadn't had a Glee Club, therefore disproving Rachel's accusations. Alice could also be spotted at the back of the auditorium when they were practicing, once again she would flee if anyone tried to approach her. Mr. Shue was the one who'd determined Alice wanted an audition since she was always hanging around but she fled even when he tried to approach her about it after Spanish class.

Blaine and Kurt found the girl adorable because of her outfits. They were avid anime fans and knew most of the characters she came in as and wished more that once that they could go say hi but after she'd run from Tina they decided against it. A lot of guys watched Alice in the halls, not that anyone could blame them. Weird or not to most of McKinley the outfits looked good on Alice and despite her shyness she seemed to be able to take most of ridicule she got in stride.

The opinions of the girl were varied among the Glee Club but one thing was for sure, they all felt for the girl walking the halls alone and several of them wished they could try to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or affiliated scenarios or characters or any songs used in this fic._

The New Directions were losing hope for the poor girl named Alice who wandered the halls of McKinley alone. As far as they could tell she only spoke to teachers and even then it was just to answer questions. Mercedes had taken a chance and tried to approach the girl during a class they shared right before the bell rang so she wouldn't be able to leave. Alice just nodded or shook her head to everything Mercedes said and never met her eyes the whole time.

Their break came when they headed to the auditorium for an unexpected practice Mr. Shue had sprung on each of them whenever he'd happened upon one of them during the day. "Good news," he'd announced excitedly to each of them, "I've found a Journey song we haven't done yet!" He was kidding of course but he still got the same groan and face palm from all of them when he'd said it. When they entered the auditorium they saw the stage lights were up but no one was there. Mr. Shue hadn't turned them on and was surprised to see the band set up as well since he hadn't been able to find any of them before heading to the auditorium.

As they watched someone came out on stage and everyone had to stifle gasps as they realized it was Alice, dressed today as Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club. Kurt swooned. "I just want to go up there and hug her, she's precious," he said quietly, not wanting to startle Alice who, because of the bright lights, hadn't seen she now had an audience. For a moment she looked as frightened as she did in the hallways when someone approached her but when she nodded to the band and the music started playing she seemed to change before their eyes.

_Compare the way my body looks to the magazines. _

_Don't know why everybody's buying into the scene._

In awe as Alice, the mysterious Alice they could barely get to talk, started strutting around the stage like she owned it, rocking Imperfect is the New Perfect by Caitlin Crosby the club members and Mr. Shue quietly took seats. They all knew if she knew they were there she'd bolt again.

_Tone down the makeup and the noise because what's inside will bring the boys._

_I don't wanna look like you because you're too perfect, too perfect_

_And I don't wanna fill your shoes because it's not worth it, it's not worth it_

Finn had to restrain Rachel from jumping from her seat to join the girl on stage as she pointed to what she thought was an imaginary crowd. Santana put a hand over Rachel's mouth from where she sat behind the loud mouthed girl, knowing she might start singing even if she couldn't get on stage with Alice.

_I don't fit the mold, I am real _

_Too colorful to conceal_

_Imperfect is the new perfect, Imperfect is the new perfect_

The club members were entranced by Alice as she flitted around the stage, a smile on her face they'd also never seen before.

_So save the plastic for the toys_

_Come out your shell, just make a noise_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna live_

_I'm gonna smile and not fit in_

_I'm gonna dance, I'm gonna strut_

_I'll shake my curves and not give a..._

As she got to the part about dancing she turned and walked away from the audience pumping the fist she wasn't holding the microphone in in the air in time with the lyrics. When she got to "and not give a..." instead of saying the last word she turned to look over her shoulder, the hand that had been pumping in the air now resting on her hip, and placed a finger from the hand holding the microphone against her lips as she winked at the crowd.

She continued to strut up and down she stage as she sang, the girl they'd all watched walking the halls looking overwhelmed gone. But while everyone watched her no one had thought to keep an eye on someone they should have thought may become as much trouble as Rachel Berry. Puck, while everyone was distracted, snuck backstage and waited by the light box as the girl continued her song. When she finished and as the music was dying out Puck flipped the switches to turn the lights over the audience on and the ones that were blaring in Alice's eyes off.

Alice froze when her lights went out and she stared at the New Directions sitting in seats near the back of the auditorium. After a moment her instincts kicked in and she started to run.

"Alice wait!

" Mr. Shue calling out was the only thing she stopped Alice from bolting right then. She turned, looking at her shoes and rocking back and forth as the teacher jogged to the stage. The club members followed but didn't go to Alice, afraid to make her more nervous. Instead they ran backstage and grabbed Puck, asking him what he was thinking and had he lost his mind.

"Mr. Shue I'm really, really sorry I didn't think you had practice today and..."

"Alice that was amazing!"

Alice met the his eyes for the first time, her green ones wide and terrified but now also full of confusion. "I can't believe you've been hiding from us Alice, why didn't you come audition sooner," Mr. Shue said, smiling as he tried to put the frightened girl at ease. "I'm not very good..." Alice said shyly, her eyes now back on her shoes, "...it's just something I like doing sometimes and...I've never been on a real stage before..."

Figgins had told Mr. Shue that the school Alice had come from hadn't really had any extracurricular activities as it was very small but Shue had never expected them to not even have a stage. As he looked at the girl though he could tell she was being honest and his heart went out to her. What would he have done without Glee when he was in school, what would some of the kids who were accosting Puck have done without this club to bring them together.

"Alice, I'd like you to join New Directions."


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or locations, nor do I own any songs that are used in this fic. _

Puck was dragged over to where Alice and Mr. Shue were standing and talking. Finn held the other boy by his shirt and pointed him at Alice. The girl stood petrified but the sudden crowd in front of her even though every fiber of her being told her to bolt while she had the chance.

"Apologize."

"Dude, I was just playing around, chill!"

"Apologize."

"Let me go Finn!"

"Puck apologize to Alice now," Mr. Shue said so that he and Finn would stop bickering back and forth, he crossed his arms and turned to face the boy with the mohawk. "Ok, geez, I'm sorry, can ya put me down now Finn," Puck said, rolling his eyes. Finn turned Puck to face Alice again since he'd been looking at Mr. Shue. "To her, " Finn said firmly, "and try to sound like to mean it."

Puck took a moment to examine the girl he was supposed to apologize to. She was short, no more than 5' 2'' or 5' 3'' if you asked him to guess, bright green eyes stared down. Yesterday, he remembered, the girls hair had been halfway down her back but today it was barely there at all, of course it wasn't the first time since she'd started here Puck has seen that happen, he knew she was wearing a wig. "How does Figgins let you get away with this stuff," Puck said reaching forward to try and touch the girls hair. Finn pulled him back and shook him by his collar,

"Just apologize and leave the girl alone," Finn snapped.

"Fine," Puck said but paused a moment, "ok not so much this but yesterday I saw you in a skirt that was _definitely _not within dress code, how'd you pull that off?"

Finn was about to shake him again when Alice gave a timid response.

"Tights...I was wearing tights under the skirt."

The day before Alice had been Sakura Haruno from Naruto which meant she had the signature black tights on under the skirt that split up the sides, she assumed that was what he meant by not in the dress code, how high the slits in the side had been.

"Well it was adorable," Blaine said, pushing forward through the crowd with Kurt in tow. He moved in front of Puck and held his hand out, "Hi, I'm Blaine," he said with a smile that melted Alice into jelly, not that she would let it show. She took his hand and smiled shyly but kept looking at her shoes. "And I'm Kurt," the other boy stepped forward and Alice accepted his extended hand as well, "you have a beautiful voice Alice."

The girl blushed and a small smile found its way onto her face. The rest of the club quickly introduced themselves but didn't come forward, not wanting to crowd the girl.

"This is Puck," Finn said after introducing himself, he shook his friend by the collar of his shirt again, "he still owes you an apology."

"OK OK"

Puck finally managed to get out of Finn's grasp and he adjusted his shirt before looking at the girl, she looked scared of him but then so did a lot of people. "I'm sorry I caught you off guard like that but if you'd just auditioned the normal way we wouldn't have had to spy on you and..." he was cut off as Artie rushed forward and knocked him down with his wheelchair. "Dude, what the heck," Puck cried as he stood up and brushed invisible dust off his clothes. "You need to lay off man," Artie said, backing up a bit to get out of range of The Wrath of Puck.

While everyone was watching the two boys Alice tried to sneak off only to be caught by Rachel. Alice backed away from the girl with fear in her eyes, she probably would have bolted but Tina came to the rescue. "You should join," Tina said as she restrained Rachel, who was mouthing the words _she's better than me _at Tina. Tina was too preoccupied watching Alice examine her shoes to pay attention to Rachel.

"I'm sorry if I spooked you the first day of school, I just wanted to tell you how cool your outfit was."

"I like the stuff you wear too," Alice admitted shyly, now rocking back and forth on her heels.

Tina smiled and released Rachel, taking Alice's hand instead and leading her back over to the group of students who had spread out a bit when Mr. Shue had prevented Puck and Artie from getting into a fight.

"I love your Haruhi outfit," Kurt offered as Tina pulled Alice back to the group.

Alice's eyes shot up to meet Kurt's and the boy was caught a little off guard by the joy he saw reflected at him. "I...at my old school no one ever got any of my outfits..." Alice said quietly, her eyes trailing back to the ground as she realized she might be making Kurt uncomfortable. Mr. Shue was happy to see the girl finally opening up but needed her attention again, he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice will you joint New Directions?"

Alice seemed to hesitate a moment then nodded. She looked up at the sudden noise as the kids started cheering, besides Puck who had slinked off to hide to avoid giving a proper apology. Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine started toward her to hug her but quickly stopped when she backed away from them.

"Sorry, we got over excited," Mercedes said with an apologetic smile. Alice nodded, "I think I need to get home now," she said quietly and headed backstage to find where she'd left her book bag. Mr. Shue caught up to her to let her know the schedule for practice and where they would meet before letting the girl head on her way.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or locations, nor do I own any songs that are used in this fic. _

Monday came and Alice was still wandering the halls alone, getting jumpy if even anyone from the club tried to approach her. Santana and Puck had spent the majority of the day seeing who could give Alice the biggest scare between classes of course they had to make it look unintentional so none of the club members could bust them and end their fun. "That's really mean San," Brittany had told her best friend after Santana had followed Alice into the bathroom and popped up behind Alice when she was standing in front of the mirror washing her hands.

"Come on Britt don't be a downer," Santana had said as she linked pinkies with the blonde and they walked down the hall together. Of course Brittany just went along with her friend like always. Alice couldn't help but be nervous when time for club activities came, she didn't know if Mr. Shue could control the pair who were terrorizing her.

Thankfully the two were smart enough to not try anything right in front of the teacher. "Alright this week I want to hear a song that tells us something about you that you want to get out, even if it's not something we see every day let it out in song," Mr. Shue announced, pointing to the board where he had written the word "you" and underlined it.

Rachel was more than happy to jump up and perform to "show everybody how it's done." Alice watched, already trying to think of the perfect song to perform.

Class ended and Alice rushed out before Puck or Santana had a chance to get to her again. Before they had a chance to follow her Mr. Shue called for the two trouble makers to see him after everyone was gone.

"Ok guys it's not funny," Mr. Shue said, leaning against the piano, "you need to leave Alice alone. Do you really think it's fair to mess with someone who's already so fragile?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Mr. Shue," Puck said, "we're just trying to be friendly, it's not our fault she's so easy to scare." Mr. Shue pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying to be patient with the two, "Santana, Tina saw you intentionally scare Alice in the bathroom earlier and the others said you two have been chasing after her all day just to scare her."

"I don't suppose they can prove we weren't just trying to be friendly," Santana said casually as she started to walk to the door, Puck on her heels, "it's not our fault they just see us a bullies, we're really trying to be nice."

Mr. Shue called after them as they headed out the door, "they can't prove anything right now but if you guys don't stop scaring Alice I'm going to have to do something, she's a good kid, she doesn't deserve this. She's just like you guys, she just wants to be accepted."

XX

Friday came and everyone started to get concerned when no one saw Alice at lunch. She was absent from all her classes after as well and Mr. Shue sent everyone out to see if they could find her.

Blaine and Kurt were the ones to find her, sitting on the stage in the auditorium, she looked like she'd been crying.

"Alice, sweetie," Kurt said walking up to the girl slowly, "are you ok?"

Alice shook her head and hid her head in her hands. Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "look at her, she was Serena from Sailor Moon earlier. Now she's Misa Misa from Death Note."

"Alice," Kurt said softly, jumping up to sit on the stage beside her, "why did you change outfits?"

Alice hid her face in Kurt's shoulder and let out a sob. Kurt wrapped his arm around her and Blaine sent out a mass text to the other club members to tell them where they were.

"Whatever it is Alice you're safe now," Blaine said, sitting on her other side and holding her hand, "just let us know what happened."

Alice didn't say anything until Mr. Shue finally arrived after the rest of the Glee members.

"I...it was one of the football players...he...he threw me in a dumpster."

"Which one Alice, do you know his name," Mr. Shue came up and stood in front of the girl. She shook her head but looked up at her teacher. "I don't know his name but...he's the one that's always messing with Kurt..." she turned to the boy, "I can never tell what he's saying...I'm usually a little ways off...but it's always you..."

"Karofsky," Kurt growled the name and slammed a fist down on the stage, making Alice jump.

"Dude, why are you freaking out, he's always throwing you in dumpsters," Puck said with a smirk.

"This is different, Alice is a girl."

"So are you."

"Well, honey, maybe if you didn't make yourself a moving target with those outfits you'd get a little leniency," Santana said. Alice's head snapped up and she jumped off the stage. She walked over to Santana and stood nose to nose with the Latina, the heels she was wearing with her outfit giving her the extra height.

"I'm going to tell you what I told that bastard before he threw me in that dumpster, "Alice said, taking everyone off guard. They barely heard her talk but they couldn't imagine how mad she had to be to use vulgar language.

"If you have a problem with the way I look then look somewhere else."

Santana tried to say something but Alice wasn't done yet, "And you, Santana, where do you think you get off? I thought the people in this club were supposed to be nice and understanding. I though you embraced differences but all I've gotten from you and Puckerman is hell. If you want to hide behind a Cherrios skirt and pompoms that's your business but I'm not scared of who I am. I respect everyone in this club because they're brave enough to stand up and be who they are despite the cruelty, all I ask from you is the same respect."

With that Alice stormed off, back onto the stage and then backstage.

_A/N I hope you like my story. Any reviews would be appreciated_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I'm do not own Glee or any songs used in this fic. _

The others left after Alice stormed backstage, she didn't get to perform this week but they decided it was best if they left her alone.

The only one to stay behind was Puck. He'd been caught off guard by what Alice had said to Santana and he was sitting in one of the chairs in the audience, thinking for possibly the first time about the effect his actions had on the people he messed with.

He was still sitting there when the lights of the stage flashed on, catching his attention. He watched as Alice walked out and took a few deep breaths before hitting a button to turn on the CD player for the auditorium.

_I hear there are great restaurants out west_

_Some of the best_

_How could she_

_How could you let her go_

_You just don't know_

_How could we lose Angel_

Puck stared up at Alice as the girl sang. Why was she still here, why this song? Did she know he was still here, watching? He didn't think so, she was just staring at the center row of seats and he was in the rows to the left.

_Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain, _

_At least now if you try Angel's death won't be in vain._

Puck wanted to go up on stage and stop her as her eyes welled with tears. He wanted to go up and comfort her but he couldn't seem to move, it was like she held him in a spell with her song.

_Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?_

_A friend_

_But who, Mark, are you?_

_Mark has got his work_

_They say Mark lives for his work_

_and Mark's in love with his work_

_Mark hides in his work_

At this line Alice balled her hand into a fist and sliced the other hand through the air in front of her like she was really having an argument with someone.

_From what?_

_From facing your failure_

_Facing your loneliness_

_Facing the fact you live a lie_

_Yes, you live a lie_

_Tell you why_

_You're always preaching not to be numb _

_When that's how you thrive_

_You pretend to create and observe _

_When you really detach from feeling alive_

_Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive_

Alice finished the last line and fell to her knees sobbing. Puck didn't know what to do. He'd figured out already that no one had been meant to see this performance but he felt wrong just leaving her like that.

Before he could make up his mind Alice cut off the music and ran off stage. The lights went off and he heard the door backstage slam as Alice left.

He texted the rest of the club. He didn't know what else to do and he knew he couldn't do anything on his own after all the stuff he'd done to mess with her. The message was simple and he hoped no one would complain:

**We have to take Alice out with us tonight**


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters or locations. I also do not own any songs used in this fic_

At 6 o'clock that night someone rang Alice's doorbell. She walked to the double doors that led out into her front yard. She pulled one of the doors open as far as the chain that held it partially closed would allow.

She quickly started to slam it as Noah Puckerman held up a hand in greeting but he caught it and pushed it until the chain caught again. "Hey, hey, relax," Puck said as Alice glared at him through the space in the door.

"Go away Puck," her voice was soft but he was surprised at the threatening note he heard within.

"Look, I'm sorry for how Santana and I have been acting ok? I was wondering if you'd like to come out with us tonight?"

Alice was caught off guard by the request but she shook her head to clear it and looked at him angrily again. "Whoa, scary Alice," Puck said, holding his hands up in mock surrender and moving out of the way so Alice could see the other cars behind him in her driveway.

Alice felt a little relieved when she saw Rachel hanging out the window of Finn's truck waving at her but she looked back and Puck and felt uneasy. "How did you even get my address," she asked quietly.

Puck chuckled, "I have my ways, kitten."(He'd broken into Figgins' office again)

"Even kittens have claws," Alice said warningly, then looked back at Rachel for a moment, "give me a sec."

She closed the door and shut off her TV. She unlatched the chain and quickly exited the house and locked up. Puck was still standing in the doorway and smiled at her when she'd finished locking up and put her keys in her purse.

He led her over to his truck and Alice wondered if she shouldn't rethink this whole thing when she realized she would be riding with him.

"So who is coming with us," Alice asked cautiously as they walked across her yard.

"Everyone in the club is going to be there except Blaine and Kurt, they had a date," Puck said.

"You mean they had _dates_," Alice said as they reached the truck and Puck started to reach for her door handle.

Puck couldn't help but laugh, which he could tell was a bad move as Alice started glaring at him again. "Sorry," he said after he'd calmed down, "but I meant what I said, they're on a date, together. They're gay, Kitten."

Alice stared at him disbelieving and Puck couldn't help but chuckle again as he opened the car door for her. "Don't feel bad I guess, Mercedes did the same thing awhile back."

"Mercedes did what now," the girl said from the back seat of Puck's truck as Alice climbed into the front passengers seat. Alice was relieved when she realized she wouldn't be riding alone with Puck.

"Alice thought Blaine and Kurt were straight, I was just saying she wasn't the first to get confused."

"Aw, it's ok Alice," Mercedes said as she saw the embarrassment written all over the other girls face, "at least you found out before you busted the window out of someone's car." Alice's head whipped around as she stared at Mercedes, "you did that?"

Mercedes proceeded to tell her about her confusion with Kurt as Puck got into the car and they headed off to wherever they were going. At the end everyone laughed and Alice actually began opening up to Mercedes as they drove on to their destination.

The two girls joked and talked all the way to the bowling alley where the club members hung out sometimes.

When they reached their destination Alice tried to sneak off to the back where the arcade was only to be stopped by Puck.

"Where are you off to," he asked when he caught her shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"I...I don't know how to bowl..."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

The kids split up into two teams. Alice, Puck, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, and Rory on one team. Tina, Mike, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Sam on the other. When it was Alice's turn Puck went up to the lane with her.

Puck showed Alice how to hold the ball and how to throw properly. Alice threw the ball the first time and got a strike. She was so excited she jumped for joy and hugged Puck without thinking. When she realized what she was doing Alice pulled back and stared at her shoes, blushing badly.

Puck just smirked as Alice went back to her seat. At the end of the game Alice's team won.

The losing team had to buy food for everyone before the group headed to the back of the alley where the pool tables were.

Puck watched Alice as she walked around between her turns and talked to the other club members. He got a strange feeling he couldn't quite understand whenever he saw her talking to the other guys.

"You really shouldn't stare, you look desperate," Santana said, coming up beside Puck and watching the girl as well. "Fuck off Santana," Puck said, trying to brush the girl off. "Yeah, right...no," Santana said, "I can't say I blame you but I don't think you're gonna be able to get in that one's pants quite as easily as most."

"You're kidding right, look at her, with those clothes there's no telling how much that girl knows. This whole sweet, innocent Alice act will wear off soon and we'll see who she is."

"Wow, Puckerman, thought you'd be able to read 'em better than that by now," Santana said, looking at Alice as she chatted with Brittany. Santana had to give the girl credit, she was the only one who could carry on a conversation with Britt one she started talking about unicorns and whatever else popped into her head.

"What the hell are you talking about, look at her!"

Alice and Brittany were both sitting on an unoccupied pool table. Alice had her legs crossed at her ankles, swinging them back and forth as she laughed about something with Brittany. Brittany had her legs crossed at her knees and kept uncrossing them to reposition her legs, a sight Santana quite enjoyed.

"Look, she's way too casual about everything. Compare Britt to Alice. Britt knows she's hot, crossing and uncrossing her legs, leaning forward so you can see down her shirt. She's spent the whole night flirting with the guys just to see what she can get out of 'em. Alice just sits there, too scared to have any confidence even though her body's rockin'. I wouldn't be surprised if she's never even been kissed."

Puck was stunned by this revelation but he suddenly realized Santana was right. "I know what you're up to Puckerman, you're not getting into her pants so you might as well give up now, she's too much work for you."

Santana walked over to Brittany and Alice to get Britt, all the viewing had gotten her worked up and she needed some alone time with her friend.

"Just stop buying them for him and he'll quit, I know you care Brittany but buying the cigarettes for Lord Tubbington is only encouraging his habit. Trust me he won't be able to get them himself."

_Oh god they're talking about the cat smoking and Alice is seriously giving her _advice_?_

Santana couldn't believe that Alice was having a serious conversation with Brittany about Lord Tubbington's smoking. This just made everything sweeter. Santana had her own motives for telling Puck to back off of Alice but having Alice and Brittany get along would just make things easier.

"Britt it's getting late, it's time to head out," Santana said, grabbing her friends hand and waiting. "Ok," Brittany said, hopping off the table and waving at Alice as Santana led the way out.

The night wound down and everyone decided to leave too. Alice sat chatting happily in the car with Mercedes as Puck drove the girls home.

"So, Alice, do you wanna come to Rock Horror with us tomorrow night," Mercedes asked as Puck pulled in to Alice's driveway.

"Rocky Horror..." Alice said, her eyes wide, "you mean as in Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Yeah," Mercedes said, "they do a live show every Saturday at midnight a couple of towns over. We all dress up and go have some fun."

Puck was glad Mercedes had asked Alice, he had been going to but he hadn't wanted to be the one to ask again since she'd had such a hard time saying yes to him for even one night.

"I'd love to," Alice squealed in delight, "I've always wanted to go to an actual showing but they didn't have any near where I came from."

"Awesome, we'll come pick you up tomorrow night," Mercedes said, smiling since she was caught up in Alice's excitement.

Alice got out of the car and waved to the two as they pulled out. She could already tell tomorrow was going to be amazing.


End file.
